As a camera shaking correction function for cameras, a camera shaking correction function has conventionally been known that corrects an image blur (angular blur) caused by a change in the orientation in the Yaw directions and the Pitch directions of the camera due to camera shaking. In recent years, in response to higher performance of the camera shaking correction function, there is also a camera shaking correction function that corrects an image blur (translation blur) accompanying the translation in the longitudinal (vertical) and lateral (horizontal) directions of the camera caused by camera shaking, in addition to the above camera shaking correction function. There is also a camera shaking correction function that corrects an image blur (rotation blur) caused by a change in the orientation in the Roll directions of the camera 1 due to camera shaking. A camera that has realized a correction of any types of image blurs by being provided with a combination of these camera shaking correction functions has also emerged.
Regarding a camera shaking correction function for correcting the above rotation blurs, it is known that such a function achieves an effect of image blur correction when the photographer holds the camera with his or her hands so as to perform long time-lapse exposure photography (photography with a long period of time of exposure).
Note that the camera described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-261524) for example is known as a camera provided with a camera shaking correction function. This camera has an X-Y actuator for moving a CCD image sensor in the horizontal and vertical directions and a rotation actuator for causing it to move rotationally. Then, by driving the X-Y actuator on the basis of an output from a Pitch sensor and a Yaw sensor and by driving the rotation actuator on the basis of an output from an inclination sensor, an image blur is corrected.
When a rotational movement about the optical axis directions of the optical system of a camera occurs (which is also a case where a change in the orientation in the Roll directions of the camera 1 occurs), the subject image formed on the image sensor of the camera rotates on the optical center of the optical system. Note that the optical center of the optical system is also the optical axis center of the optical system.
Meanwhile, a camera shaking correction function for correcting an image blur caused by a change in the orientation in the Roll directions of the camera 1 corrects that image blur by rotating the image sensor on the image plane center of the image sensor that captures a subject image formed by the optical system.
Generally, a camera is configured so that the optical center of the optical system and the image plane center of the image sensor coincide.
Also, there is a camera shaking correction function that corrects an image blur accompanying a change in the orientation of the camera in the Yaw and Pitch directions and an image blur accompanying translation in the longitudinal and lateral directions of the camera, by shifting the optical axis directions of the optical system by translating the correcting lens included in the optical system. In this type of a camera shaking correction function, when the optical axis directions of the optical system is shifted by the translation of the correcting lens, the optical center of the optical system and the image plane center of the image sensor do not coincide. Also in a camera shaking correction function that corrects such an image blur by the translation of the image sensor, the translation of the image sensor causes the optical center of the optical system and the image plane center of the image sensor to not coincide.
Note that because an image blur accompanying a change in the orientation of a camera in the Roll directions in a case when the optical center of the optical system and the image plane center of the image sensor coincide becomes smaller gradually toward the center from the periphery of a captured image, the image blur is not so noticeable in the entire captured image.